Wishes
by Livelaughlisten
Summary: A Twilight fan wishes nothing more than for Twilight to be real. What happens when her wish comes true? What will the Volturi do about Stephenie Meyer? K plus for language.
1. Prologue: Wishes

**Ok I've had this idea for a while and I have to thank my friends for all their inspiration. And FYI this is not a total OC story**

**Anyways I just wanted to tell you that I sued Stephanie Meyer for stealing the Twilight series**** from me****, it's all mine now. Or not… The only thing I own is my beaten up -by said "friends"- copies of the series.**

**If I get 5 reviews even if you say****,"****wow that was ****stupid****"**** I will post chapter ****later today and you will get to see non OCs.**** Don't say "It doesn't have Edward!" and not review because then it will NEVER have Edward.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Prologue: Wishes**** Rose's POV**

It was an ordinary Monday night for me, or maybe I should say Tuesday morning. I glanced at the clock.

"Dang" I breathed

I scanned through the list of Twilight fanfics even faster realizing I only had 45minutes until my brothers alarm went off and I would have to pretend I had been sleeping in case mom or him came down the hall.

_Wow, I really am obsessed aren't I, _I thought.

Then…It happened. She heard the tell-tale creak of a footstep in the hall. It was too late for me to shut my laptop.

"Oh Crap…" I muttered

My mom walked in.

_Play dumb, stay calm, play dumb, stay calm…_

"Rose…" she started

"I'm sorry mom…I couldn't get back to sleep after I woke up 20 minutes ago" I'm such a good liar, in truth I hadn't slept since 6:45 yesterday morning.

"I still have to take this, you can have it back in three days, just don't do it again"

She pulled the laptop from it's cord, but it felt more like she was pulling out my life support. I cringed and whimpered on the inside and when the door closed I moved to my bed. I was in a ball rocking and thinking about the cruelties of life. I sobbed quietly, brokenly

_I'm pathetic…_

I finally calmed down and fell asleep with tears falling from my eyes and wishing with every fiber of my being that Twilight was real.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yes it was short and Cullen-less the next chapter won't be if I get reviews. (****hint-hint**


	2. Chapter 1: First Sight

**Finally, I started writing again! I'm sorry for the long wait. If there are typos I'm sorry, I was in a hurry because I have to leave for vacation right now.**

**Will someone please tell these people in white coats that I own Twilight! They don't believe me...**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Oh lovely, my alarm clock. Always pleasant to wake up to.

I climbed reluctantly out of bed and turned it off.

It's _freezing_ in here…and my bed looks so warm…and soft…I'll just lie down for a minute…

**45 minutes later…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

"ROSE!! GET OUT OF BED NOW!! YOU'RE GOING TO MISS THE BUS!!"

Not again…I glanced at the clock.

Shoot!! I was suddenly a whirlwind of activity throwing clothes on, packing my bag, brushing my hair, and of course I had no time for breakfast so I went on to brush my teeth.

I ran through the house to the entryway.

I slipped on flats and a light jacket, grabbed my bag, and dashed out the door.

As I was walking through the cold and miserable rain I mentally cursed Twilight and everything related to it. I never could have meant any of it though.

Ugh…I felt like I had a hangover…not that I would know what one felt like or anything….

As I reached the end of my street I saw my bus heading toward my bus stop at the next street.

I dashed across the street and ran to the bus stop, which is a hard feat to accomplish in flats, but I've had _a lot_ of practice. Maybe I _should_ wake up earlier...Nah, it's totally worth it.

The bus driver scowled disapprovingly at me as I climbed onto it.

_Great, just great…_The only available seat was next to a guy I'd never seen before. I hate being the last stop, there's never any open seats.

I glanced down quickly, not wanting the guy to see me looking at him but wishing he would scoot over so I wouldn't have to ask him to move.

Surprisingly, he scooted over in his seat and glanced at me. I hoped he wouldn't talk to me

I blushed slightly and sat down, mumbling a thanks.

_Stupid Twilight…Stupid Stephenie Meyer…_

There I go again, blaming Twilight for my problems.

_Stupid Vampires…Stupid Jacob Black…ugh…and stupid Edward Cullen with his stupid topaz eyes and his stupid bronze hair…_

I realized I must have said something out loud because the guy sitting next to me was staring at me. I sware I just thought it. Maybe he can read my mind...

I guess I've been reading too much Twilight...Wait...that's not possible, one can never read too much Twilight...

Maybe I was just making the whole thing up, he was staring out the window now.

All I could see was the back of his head, I guess that was a good thing since he couldn't catch me staring.

I realized with a jolt that his hair was bronzeish colored.

Then again, lots of guys had bronze hair…I guess Twilight really was getting to my head...

But what about what I was thinking about Twilight? Why would anyone react to that? But if it really was Edward...

Could it be….?

People started to get out of their seats, I guess I was too lost in thought to notice the bus stopping.

I got up dazedly, grabbing my bag.

The guy quickly got up and got off the bus glancing back for an instant before going down the stairs.

But in that instant I saw his topaz eyes flash.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**oooh...a cliffie...**

**I wonder what will happen next? Oh wait, I'm the author, I already know. But you don't...**

**I promise to update more, it just took me forever to rewrite this chapter because my evil math teacher stole it. Yeah that's right Mr. T, I'm talking about you, what are you going to do about it? Nothing, that's right... **

**I won't update if you don't review though. I don't care if it's a flame. If you have advice, give it.**


	3. Chapter 2: Crazy Friends and Evil Plots

**Sorry for the wait, but be glad I updated, I'm dead tired because it's 4:15 AM. Plus, it's over a thousand words, my longest chapter yet.**

**What do you mean I don't own Twilight even though I legally changed my name to Stephenie Meyer! Oh well, a girl can dream, can't she.**

**So without further ado, Wishes, Chapter 2: Crazy Friends and Evil Plots**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I stood there for a moment, completely frozen, totally unaware of the line building up behind me. I couldn't breath and my body refused to function.

"Move you idiot!" Said a tall guy, pushing me forward and snapping me out of my trancelike state.

I stumbled dazedly off the bus and immediately began hyperventilating.

I began to collapse, my rapid breathing making my lungs unable to distribute the oxygen.

Two pairs of arms caught me from behind.

"Clumsy much?" said Kelsi releasing her hold on my arm. I rolled my eyes dramatically

"I swear, you're just as bad as Bella." Said Crystal, also releasing her grip on me.

We walked inside the school and took a seat at one of the lunch tables.

That's my friends for you. They're _ever_ so kind aren't they. As rude as they may seem, they're not so bad…Oh, who am I kidding, they're evil to the core, but we are three of a kind and we've been Twilight obsessed together since that fateful day in Trig…

**Flashback**

_I was reading Twilight again; I couldn't care less what Mr.Zabriskie was trying to teach us._

_My neighbor was eying a book on her desk longingly and she finally gave in to temptation and picked it up. The girl across from me also had her nose in a book._

_Being a new fan of Twilight, I _really_ wanted someone to read it and like it as much as me, but I didn't want them to think I was insane (something which they would discover after making the mistake of befriending me)._

"_This is kind of like a book club, but everyone's reading a different book" I whispered._

"_Yeah" said my neighbor, grinning and looking up at me. I remembered her name was Crystal and the girl across from me was named Kelsi. Kelsi smiled, but kept reading._

"_What are you reading?" I asked my Crystal, secretly hoping she would ask me the same question so I could tell her about Twilight._

_She flashed me the cover which I recognized as Artemis Fowl._

"_You?" She whispered_

"_Twilight, the best book I've ever read. Usually I don't like the popular books because they're usually about some whiny girl, but this book is phenomenal. I've already read it at lest ten times" I said, blushing_

_Kelsi had begun listening to our conversation and I hoped one of them would want to read it._

_I wasn't disappointed; by the end of the period they were fighting over it._

**End Flashback**

I smiled, we had been nearly inseparable ever since.

The flashback made me suddenly remember my reason for nearly collapsing.

"Um...guys? You're not going to believe this, but I…I think I just met Edward Cullen…"

Kelsi and Crystal immediately began laughing.

To think, I was letting them in on the most exciting discover of my life…besides the masterpiece that is Twilight, which I already _had_ told them about.

"Fine," I said coolly, "If you don't believe me, I guess I'll just talk to him myself."

I began walking quickly into the school.

"Wait up," said Kelsi, "You don't really think you met Edward Cullen, do you?"

"Yes, I do, and guys, I don't care if you ever listen to me again, but listen to me now. It _was_ him. If you refuse to believe me, then fine. I know it sounds a bit strange, but if you don't want to believe, then just walk away and don't bother to try and talk to me again, just get out of my life." I said, my eyes narrowing into slits.

My friends stood there a little shell-shocked by my speech, but they eventually recovered.

"Are you _kidding_! How could I miss this?"said Crystal

I guess my short, but incredibly uncharacteristic speech had them convinced, at least mostly…

"Okay, okay, I believe you, but I have to ask; Are you sure?" said Kelsi

"Definitely." I said my eyes blazing with conviction, "He had everything: Messy bronze hair, topaz eyes, pale skin, even shadows under his eyes. And I'm pretty sure he read my mind."

"So what now?" asked Crystal, "Stand here and wait for him to leave?" She looked slightly irritated.

"I saw him go into our Trig classroom, so we'll go in there and-"

"Ambush him??" asked Kelsi, her eyes dancing with excitement.

"More or less," I said, "but there are a few things we need to work out. Like how we will protect our minds."

"What's left to protect, we're already the epitome of insane." Said Kelsi, grinning.

"You know what I mean." I said rolling my eyes.

"Great, now everybody shut up while we decide how to keep him from reading our minds." Said Crystal

We were silent for a moment, and then I thought of something .

"How about music?" I said

Just then, the bell rang .

"Music?" said Crystal as we got up and headed for math, "How will that help, especially since we can't listen to music in class."

I shook my head "Not listen to, sing in our heads."

Grins slowly spread across our faces.

"What should we sing?" I asked

An evil smile came across Kelsi's face."The song that gets one everybody's nerves."

"In a round" added Crystal, also smiling wickedly.

"Perfect." I said

_Poor Edward…This will be funny though…for us…_

"How about we use a signal, you guys concentrate on what Mr.Zabriskie is saying while I test if he's reading our minds. When he is, I'll start singing and then I'll tap your guys' feet when it's your turn to start." I said.

Kelsi bounced up and down excited, reminding me of Alice and most likely thinking about Edward's reaction, while Crystal and I grinned evilly.

"Showtime" I said, walking into the math portable.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Not another cliffy!! Sorry guys, I'm addicted to them, cliffies are my brand of heroin.**

**Okay I know, it wasn't the best and I rambled a bit, but the next chapter will be worth it. I love writing Eddie in distress XD**

**I would really appreciate a few reviews. I **_**am**_** trying to update frequently and I would appreciate a little appreciation.**

**Also, advice is welcome and very much appreciated. Let me know what I can do to make my story better. If it sucked, great, tell me, but tell me **_**why**_** it sucked.**

**Thanks, TwilightObsessor**


End file.
